


The Battle Of The Five Armies

by Purple_fools_gold



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I'm a horrible person, M/M, Made to make you cry, death scenes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_fools_gold/pseuds/Purple_fools_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death scene of Fili, Kili and Thorin from the hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Of The Five Armies

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wrote this because the book never actually says how they die, so I've got lots of horrible ideas running around in my head. Enjoy x

The orcs were closing around them. They were surrounded.

Realistically, Kili knew he should be scared. But it's hard to be when you're hyped up on adrenaline. 

He had long abandoned his bow and arrows for a sword; everything was in close range. 

The ground was littered in bodies, all of them that he could see were enemies. Good, he thought. That means we're winning!

He felt himself grin, despite everything that was happening. 

He spun around to face the other way, his back to Fili and Thorins. 

He swung his sword in a circle in his hands, like he had all that time ago when he attempted to save Bilbo from the trolls. "Drop him!" He had shouted. They did... On top of him.

That was his weakness. He never thought things through. 

That, and his brother and Uncle.

He would give his life for them, there was no question. Secretly, he hoped he'd never have to. That him and his brother would grow old together, and-

"Kili!"

He snapped out of his daze, seeing an Orc bear down on him. 

He cried out, but sliced at it and it fell to the ground, dead. 

He looked around.

He could see dwarves fighting the enemy, and the enemies falling dead.

They were winning! They really were, they were going to-

His thoughts stopped as he saw the archer. 

It was aiming at Thorin. At his unguarded back.

The arrow was let loose.

"No!" He cried, jumping in the way if it's mark, and pulling out his own bow. He nocked an arrow and let it fly, and it hit the archer in the heart... But not before it's own hit Kili in the shoulder.

He cried out in pain, but pulled in out with a grimace. Blood was gushing, but it wasn't fatal. At least, he didn't think so. 

Thorin was oblivious to the whole thing.

Kili looked up, searching for more hidden archers. Suddenly, pain tore through his body. He looked down to see an axe sticking out of his stomach. An Orc was on the other end of it, thrusting it deeper into him.

He yelled and struck down the Orc, tears of pain streaming down his face. 

"Kili, NO!" He heard his brother cry.

He turned to face the blonde dwarf, his eyes dazed and glassy. "F-Fili...?" He fell to his knees.

"Nooo!" Fili cried, his heart shattering. "No! Kili!"

Suddenly his vision went red and he screamed, striking down every Orc that came within reach.

When he got to his brother, he fell down to his knees just in time to catch him before he fell foreword. 

Fili wrapped his arms around him, laying him down softly. "Kili," He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please, no. No, you can't- I'll get Oin, he can..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "He'll fix you up. He'll fix you right up, you'll be back to normal in days, you'll be-"

"Fee," Kili said softly. "Don't lie to yourself. Don't lie to me."

Fili sobbed. "No! This isn't happening, I can't- I /won't/ lose you, Kee. I can't handle it, not after everything we've been through."

"It's alright." Kili gasped through the pain. "Look at it this way: I get to spend the rest if my life with you."

Fili sobbed again, his shoulders shaking, tears streaming down his face. "No! Kili, no!"

Kili's eyes flickered over his brothers trembling shoulder. "Look out!"

Fili whirled just in time to see at least a dozen orcs running towards them. He swallowed, and stood up slowly. He dropped his shield.

"Fili?" Kili coughed. "What are you-?"

Fili charged them, yelling with rage and pain and hurt, /terrible/ hurt, his sword raised above his right shoulder, ready to strike down whatever came near. 

As the first Orc came into striking distance, he swung and cut straight through it's body, cutting it in half.

The next he struck in the shoulder, cutting down and across, then spinning to stab another through the heart.

A fourth came up from behind the impaled Orc and growled, but Fili silenced it with a head-but and punch to the face. He pulled his blade out and cut down the Orc, turning to the rest. 

"Come on!" He yelled, swinging his sword like his brother had. "Come /on/!"

Three charged at once.

 

10 minutes later, he was sweaty, bloody, and dying. 

He was in the ground, barely breathing. His eyes closed slowly, then snapped open, "Kili!" He rolled onto his belly, and crawled towards his brother. "Please be alive, /please/ still be with me." He pleaded quietly. 

He reached his love, laying there still, eyes closed. "No," he gasped. "No, Kili!" He shook his shoulder gently, then more forcefully. "No!" He shouted over the sound of a battle raging. "Not like this, brother! Not without goodbyes! Never without- without-" he realized he could barely breath, he was gasping and sobbing and trembling all over. "NO!" He roared once more and then collapsed into tears, resting his head on Kili's chest. 

Then, he felt fingers curl gently into his hair. "I'm not gone yet." Came a quiet voice. 

He gasped and looked up. "Kili! You're alive, thank-"

"For now, brother. I know I'm... I'm..." He coughed and a tear fell from his eye. "F-fee? Why are you...?" Realization dawned on him. "No, Fili, tell me you didn't...? Oh, oh no. You idiot."

"I'm not stupid." He defended.

"Yes you are!" Kili croaked. "You could've lived, become Prince, maybe King, had a life, had a /family/-"

"You are my family." He said, lips trembling and tears rolling down his cheeks. "And I have no life without you." He gripped one of Kili's hands in his, and pushed locks of dark brown hair off his brothers sweaty forehead. "Haven't we been through this before?"

Kili chuckled softy. "I'm glad... To be... To be spending the end of this life... And all the next, with you, Fili Durin."

"And I with you, Kili Durin." He kissed his forehead. "It took us too long in this life, but in the next..." He shook his head and half smiled. "We'll have all the time in the world together. We'll have infinity."

"That sounds nice." Kili said dreamily. He paused. "Fili?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm... I'm..." He closed his eyes. "I'm scared." He whispered. "I'm so scared, Fili. I didn't want to admit it, but-"

"There's nothing to be scared of. I'm right here." He shifted their bodies to he was sitting up against a rock, and Kili's body was laying on his legs, his head on his lap. Their fingers were still intertwined. 

"Do me a favour?"

"Anything," Fili answered. 

"Stay with me. Until I..." He swallowed, trying to be brave. "Until I'm d-"

"No."

"But Fili-"

"/No/, anything but that! I don't want to go a moment without you!"

"I don't think you'll have the choice." Kili coughed again, blood trailing down the corner of his mouth and on his lips. 

"No, Kili, I don't /want/ to, I can't handle..." He bit his lip, and took a deep breath. "Alright,"

Kili let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He breathed. 

Fili only clenched his jaw and nodded, his heart slowly tearing up into a million pieces. "Just close your eyes, Kee. It's just like falling asleep. Only..." /Only you won't wake up this time/.

"No, I want you to be my last sight." He looked up at his older brother, and raised a hand weakly to stroke his cheek. "You're so beautiful. Fili, I love you."

"I love you too, Kili." He said, choking on his tears.

"Tell Uncle I love him too, alright? And that... That I'm sorry I missed the rest of the battle, and I'm sorry I let that Orc get me, I should have been on guard, I was trying to protect him, and-"

"Shhh, shh, Kili." He stroked his hair again. "Don't worry. He'll understand. You aren't guilty of anything."

Kili nodded. "Fili?"

"Yes?" 

"Kiss me one last time." He let out a ragged breath. "/Please/."

The words were barely spoken before Fili's lips were crashing down on Kili's. He knew he should be gentle, be careful with him, but he'd be damned if their last kiss wasn't as passionate as their first.

They were kissing upside down, in a way, and Kili tried kissing his way up (or down) Fili's neck how he knew he liked it, but Fili stopped him. "It's alright." He chucked slightly. "Don't bother."

Kili gazed up at his brother, his eyes going more and more dazed. "Fili," He gasped suddenly. "I- I... It's happening. No!" He started crying. "I don't want to go! No!" He started sobbing. 

"Shhh! Shhh, Kili." He soothed, his tears dripping down his long nose onto his brothers cheeks and lips. "It's alright, just fall asleep, I'll be there soon. You'll be alright. Find Father, he'll take care of you until I get there. Look for me, Kili! I love you, I love you /so/ much..." His lips were trembling too much for him to speak.

"I love you too," Kili said, barely audible. "Fili..." His last word was barely a whisper, then his eyes went blank, a final tear falling before he passed.

Fili made a horrible gasping sob, and kissed his brothers bloodstained lips, his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, and he started sobbing uncontrollably when his lips touched the spot where Kili's pulse should have been. 

He kissed his dead lips once more before sliding out from under him, and laying down next to him, keeping his hand grasped tightly to Kili's. 

He settled down, and looked over at his brothers face. 

Even in death, he was beautiful. So beautiful, it made his heart hurt and throat get choked up. 

He leaned in close and inhaled his brothers sent for the last time. 

"Goodbye, Kili." He whimpered softly. 

It was then, and only then, did Thorin finally notice what was going on. He saw his nephews laying side by side on the ground, one still and one barely moving. 

"Fili! Kili!" He struck down the Orc he was fighting and rushed to their side. 

"Fili! Fili! No, /no/, no! Is Kili...?"

"Gone," He answered. "Waiting for me."

Thorin choked back a sob of despair. "Fili, no. Stay with me. Please, nephew, /please/, you'll be Prince! You'll have anything and everything you'll ever want, but you must /stay with me/!"

"I won't have Kili." Was all he said, very faintly.

Thorin said nothing.

"He died with my name on his lips." He continued. "But he died defending you."

Thorin made a strangled sound. "What?"

"Archer, or something. Took an arrow for you. Then he got stabbed."

"No," Thorin whispered softly. 

"He said to tell you he loves you, and he's sorry. He's sorry for missing the battle, and leaving his guard down, and... And I don't remember."

"That's alright." Thorin said, shaking his head. "He's not to blame. Of all people, /I/ should be. He took that for me, and now you..." He closed his eyes, trying to hold in tears that insisted on falling. "If I had just /turned around/..."

"Don't blame yourself." Fili said softly. 

"How can I not?"

"Just don't." Fili sounded so tired. "Please." He swallowed and looked at his brother again. "I'm coming Kili, don't you worry." He looked up at his uncle. "I'm sorry. I love you, Uncle, and I'm so sorry. Reclaim Erebor for us, will you?"

"I will."

"Good," he sighed. "Goodbye..."

"Fili," Thorin breathed. "No. Please." He begged quietly, almost no sound coming out of his mouth. 

When Fili didn't answer, and his eyes remained glassy and still, Thorin bent down and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Fili." He turned to his other nephew and kissed his friend as well. "Goodbye Kili. May you both stay together for all eternity."

Then, Thorin Oakenshield stood. He faced the oncoming enemy, and fought with newfound determination. He would win this war, for his nephews.

For everyone who had died, and everyone who will.

But he was too angry from Fili and Kili's deaths. He fought with such blind rage, that he once again forgot to guard his back...

...And then there was a spear sticking out of him. He cried out and stumbled, but kept fighting.

One, two, three, four more spears, and he fell. 

He waited for the blow that would end his life; it never came.

There was a great roar, and a very large black bear came crashing down on the orcs. 

"Beorn...?" Thorin croaked.

The bear slaughtered the rest of the nearby orcs, then changed back into a man.

"Thorin," He said. He picked up the wounded dwarf and carried him away.

 

Thorins last words were spoken to Bilbo, but his first words while dying were to Balin. 

"I want them buried next to me, on either side."

"Of course." The old dwarf said with tears in his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. 

Then Bilbo came in, and the hobbit and dwarf apologized to each other.

Finally, Thorin knew it was time. "But sad or merry," He was saying, "I must leave now. Farewell!" And his breath left his lips with a small sigh, his last sight was Bilbo's big green eyes brimming with tears. 

Thorin would never see those tears fall, and keep falling.

Bilbo sat in a corner, wrapped in a blanket, arms wrapped around himself, and crying his little heart out. He sobbed and cried and trembled, for he had lost a good friend, and the pain was very sharp. 

When he finally ran out of tears, his face was flushed, his throat raw, and eyes red. He sniffled and stood, and went over to Thorin again. 

"Goodbye, Thorin Oakenshield, last of the line of Durin. You would have been a great King. In my eyes, you already were." And with that, he kissed him gently on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how good that was (or bad, depending how you look at it) but I aimed for it to be sad and I succeeded...?


End file.
